criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Nightmares Begin...
The Nightmares Begin... is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and third case of the game. It is the forty-ninth case of Berrini and the first case in The Far Banks. Plot After hearing about a plane crash, the player and Luke headed to the reported plane crash site location according to Jordan. When the detectives found the plane crash site, they discovered the body of flight steward Vincent Graham with his head bashed in. Beatriz confirmed that the victim had died from blunt force trauma and not from the actual plane crash that had took place hours before. The duo then found clues to add pilot Tim Burke, flight stewardess Madison Whitaker and passenger Greg Adrian before hearing from him that other survivors had taken refuge into some caves. At the caves, they found clues to add co-pilot Paula Maitland and fellow flight steward Jay Coleman. They then learned that Vincent was gonna report Tim for sleeping during a flight due to his sleep deprivation. They found out that Madison was the victim's ex-girlfriend, who was upset when she learned that he would be working with her, which made bad memories reappear. They also learned that Greg got into a fight with the victim after Vincent had decided to kill Greg's dog for food although they weren’t starving. Later, Raj came in a hurry saying that the other survivors wanted to go back to the caves to retrieve their belongings. After stopping them, the team discovered that Paula was angry at the victim due to Vincent giving Paula’s mother some food that contained nuts, resulting in a near-fatal allergic reaction. They also found out that Jay had threatened the victim that he would kill him after Vincent had broken Jay's arm for him in order to get Jay fired. After collecting enough evidence, the team were able to arrest Jay Coleman for the murder. Upon being accused of the murder, Jay explained that he only did it to save his fellow flight members from that mad murderer. After Luke asked the steward what he meant, Jay explained that he had overheard Vincent’s conversation on the phone saying that he would be picking up something when they arrived at their destination in Europe. However, Vincent mentioned that he had to kill the two pilots in order to receive what he was planning to pick up. Afraid for the two pilots’ lives, he tried to find them but he couldn’t find them before the flight started. However when the plane crashed, he saw Vincent take a knife from his pocket and started to head toward the caves where the survivors were sheltering. In a moment of panic, Jay took a rusty pipe and hit Vincent over the head with it, accidentally killing him. For the murder, Judge Marrakchi sentenced him to 20 years in prison with a chance of parole in 10 years. After the arrest, co-pilot Paula Maitland told them that she had discovered something in the plane crash that was related to something she saw in the news a few weeks back. They then searched the plane wreckage where they found a strange recording machine that Jordan revealed was from a plane that had gone missing from the tallest mountain when they were in Oakwolf Studios, investigating the “Socialite Slaughter”. They then learned in myths from plane passenger Greg Adrian that there was a rumoured mystery behind the tallest mountain that had caused the plane to crash but they could not find evidence. They then thanked Paula and Greg before going back to the station. The player also helped Astrid with prepping for their Christmas party they would have in a few days. They then went to the caves where they collected some fir branches and holly to make into wreath decorations for the precinct party. They then also asked Tim about a shipment of snow globes that Astrid had purchased for the team and was supposed to be on the plane. They then searched the luggage room where they salvaged Astrid’s delivery. Soon later, after the team had decorated and put up a Christmas tree, they were visited by a distraught Penelope Hunter that she was on a call with her brother and it was cut off when her brother let out an agonizing scream. This led the player and Astrid to go and find Penelope’s brother. Summary Victim *'Vincent Graham' (found with his head bashed in) Murder Weapon *'Rusty Pipe' Killer *'Jay Coleman' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats ration biscuits *The suspect takes travel sickness pills *The suspect drinks Diet Cola Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Profile *The suspect eats ration biscuits *The suspect takes travel sickness pills *The suspect drinks Diet Cola Appearance *The suspect has frostbite Profile *The suspect eats ration biscuits *The suspect takes travel sickness pills *The suspect drinks Diet Cola Appearance *The suspect has frostbite Profile *The suspect eats ration biscuits *The suspect takes travel sickness pills *The suspect drinks Diet Cola Appearance *The suspect wears a tie Profile *The suspect eats ration biscuits *The suspect takes travel sickness pills *The suspect drinks Diet Cola Appearance *The suspect wears a tie *The suspect has frostbite Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Diet Cola. *The killer takes travel sickness pills. *The killer eats ration biscuits. *The killer wears a tie. *The killer has frostbite. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Plane Crash. (Clues: Victim's Body, Pile of Snow, Broken Pieces) *Examine Pile of Snow. (Result: Faded Ticket) *Examine Faded Ticket. (Result: Ticket Details) *Interrogate Tim Burke about the victim. (New Crime Scene: Luggage Room) *Investigate Luggage Room. (Clues: Photo, Briefcase) *Examine Photo. (Result: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Madison Whitaker) *Talk to Madison Whitaker about her colleague's death. *Examine Briefcase. (Result: Shirt Found; New Suspect: Greg Adrian) *Ask Mr Adrian about the plane crash and the murder. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Bloody Badge) *Analyze Bloody Badge. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes travel sickness pills) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Diet-Cola) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Lonely Caves. (Clues: Pile of Rocks, Vest, Bloodstained Box) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: ID Badge; New Suspect: Paula Maitland) *Interrogate Paula Maitland about the murder. (Attribute: Paula takes travel sickness pills) *Examine Vest. (Result: Folded Photo) *Ask Madison about why she lied about her relationship. (Attribute: Madison drinks Diet Cola and takes travel sickness pills) *Examine Bloodstained Box. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (12:00:00; The killer eats ration biscuits; New Crime Scene: Stack of Luggage) *Investigate Stack of Luggage. (Clues: Stained Poster, Locked Compartment) *Examine Locked Compartment. (Result: Compartment Unlocked) *Examine Compartment Contents. (Result: Flight Manifest; New Suspect: Jay Coleman) *Ask Jay Coleman about the victim. (Attribute: Jay eats ration biscuits, Paula eats ration biscuits) *Examine Stained Poster. (Result: Black Goo) *Analyze Black Goo. (12:00:00) *Confront Tim Burke about his angry message. (Attribute: Tim eats ration biscuits, drinks Diet Cola and takes travel sickness pills) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Cave Corner. (Clues: Dirty Paper, Barf Bag, Pile of Rocks) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Dog Collar) *Ask Greg Adrian about how the victim killed his dog. (Attribute: Greg takes travel sickness pills, drinks Diet Cola and eats ration biscuits) *Examine Dirty Paper. (Result: Message on X-ray Revealed) *Ask Jay Coleman about the message on the x-ray of his broken arm. (Attribute: Jay drinks Diet Cola and takes travel sickness pills) *Examine Barf Bag. (Result: Barf Sample) *Analyze Barf Sample. (09:00:00) *Ask Miss Maitland about her mother's allergic reaction. (Attribute: Paula drinks Diet Cola and eats ration biscuits) *Investigate Crash Campfire. (Result: Bloodstained Box, Pile of Logs) *Examine Bloodstained Box. (Result: Bloodstained Fibers) *Analyze Bloodstained Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a tie) *Examine Pile of Logs. (Result: Bloody Pipe) *Analyze Rusty Pipe. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Rusty Pipe; Attribute: The killer has frostbite) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Peak of All Mysteries (1/6). (No stars) The Peak of All Mysteries (1/6) *See what Paula Maitland has to say. *Investigate Plane Crash. (Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Recording Device) *Analyze Recording Device. (09:00:00) *See what Greg Adrian has to say about the tallest mountain rumors. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Thank Miss Maitland for all the help with the crash. (Reward: Torn Pilot's Vest) *Investigate Lonely Caves. (Clue: Branches and Holly) *Examine Branches and Holly. (Result: Christmas Wreath Restored) *Ask Tim Burke about the shipment of snow globes. *Investigate Luggage Room. (Clue: Faded Parcel) *Examine Faded Parcel. (Result: Astrid's Delivery) *Thank Tim Burke for all the help. (Reward: Burger) *See Penelope Hunter about what's wrong. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:The Far Banks